The present invention relates to an aircraft window with a device providing protection against light rays.
Except for a UV filter, aircraft windows presently may not provide any protection against the sun. At best, separate mechanical screens are arranged in front of aircraft windows as a sunscreen, which screens can be manually operated. These screens are also used as electromechanically operated curtains. However, cabin windows comprising electrochromic layers as a sunscreen may not provide total protection against the sun because of their residual transmission which is too high.